Field
The present disclosure generally relates to an on-chip temperature sensing device, and particularly to an on-chip temperature sensing device without external reference clock signal.
Related Art
The temperature sensing technique is necessary in modern integrated circuit technology. The characteristics of integrated circuits may vary as the temperature of the integrated circuits varies. However, when the integrated circuits work, the temperature of the integrated circuit does vary. In certain aspects of application of the integrated circuit, the characteristics of the integrated circuits are very important to the metrics of the integrated circuits so that it is necessary to compensate the variation of the characteristics of the integrated circuits. A simple compensation technique is to compensate the integrated circuits according to the temperature of the integrated circuits. As a conclusion, the temperature sensing technique, capable of being utilized in the integrated circuits, is necessary in modern integrated circuit technology.
Conventionally, the temperature sensing technique utilized in the integrated circuits need an external clock signal as a reference signal. However, in certain applications, there is no external clock signal being the reference signal due to cost and there is no temperature independent clock source being stable enough to be the reference. Hence, an on-chip temperature sensing device without external reference clock signal is needed.